Night shadow
by wolf.light447
Summary: This is a story about a vampire super hero who save Las Angeles by night, and goes to college by day. and a girl who falls in love with him.
1. Childhood

Night shadow

Chapter 1

Childhood

Lizzy and I have always wanted to live together, ever since we were twelve. We would talk for hours, go over my cell phone bill, and stay up till 3am just planing out what we were going to do.

We thought we were going to go traveling once we were eighteen, and go to college once we were twenty- six... but, you usually change your mind after six years.

I grew up in Dallas, Texas, so I have this really thick country accent. My friends all say I have the worst American accent.

When I was 15, I was the weird kid in school. Always dressing weird, laughing in class, Elizabeth and I sat behind the bleachers during launch. Plus, it didn't help that I had an obsession with vampires. The only reason everyone found out was because my friend, Maria, accidently spilled to Jessica, her other best friend, A.k.a the most popular girl in school. Just the way she walked was like a dream... but to actually talk to her, was like a nightmare. She was the bitchiest person you would have ever met, but she was also the prettiest and the smartest.

All throughout high school Lizzy and I were made fun of. And on Tuesday, we would get toilet-bowled (getting our heads put in the school toilet and almost drowning).

It was the worst years of my life, and also the best. Because it made me stronger, I wouldn't be the person I am today if I didn't suffer for four years. On graduation day, I finally got revenge on Jessica by putting glue on her graduation cap. She looked like a dying poodle. Her hair didn't completely grow back until three weeks ago.

My obsession was horrible... worst then anyone knew. I didn't even tell Lizzy. I loved vampires SO MUCH it was insane. I went insane. Because I was so embarrassed that my family would find out, and I didn't have anyone to talk to, no one to tell me what I was thinking was rash and unhealthy.

But it all turned out ok. 'cause once I found out I was bisexual, I was afraid and it consumed all of my time. By the time I remembered vampires, I was sixteen, and dating Rebecca, my biology partner. She was so beautiful you couldn't help but smile every time she walked in the room.

Anyways, this time I wasn't so obsessed. I was cleaning up my room when I picked up a pile of laundry and found "Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer". It was my favorite book from ages 13-15. I did the laundry then sat down and read the book in four hours.

It was my new favorite book again.

Even still, it didn't consume my entire life this time. It was a healthy memory.

This time when I searched "vampire" on google, I got three million hits. I clicked on a few, and each one said that vampires are real, and that they are just misunderstood creatures that just want to be loved and held and cared for... bullshit. Vampires are predators. They are sadistic, blood thirsty animals that only think about killing peop...will save that for another chapter.

I'm Lucy Lucia. I'm nineteen Years old, I have blonde hair with brown bangs, I'm approximately 5 foot 9", and have exactly 2 friends


	2. College life

2. College life

I ended up going to Dallas State University, instead of going traveling. I'm taking: Psychology, Philosophy, Art, Poetry, Music and English. I think Lizzy is taking the same, but not English.

College life isn't so bad, but I hate waking up this early. Im used to waking up anytime from 12-1pm. But now, I have to wake up at 8:30am. I hate it.

The alarm goes off at 8:30. I turn over and slam my hand on the clock to turn it off. My hand hurts now. I get up and realize that I'm hungry. I go to the frig to make breakfast, and there's no food in it. Fuck breakfast.

I put on the first thing I saw because I was so tired. I was still getting used to college life. So I put on a simple, black lace dress, not caring how much I hate dresses.

I go to class starving. My favorite is art. Because most of the time I can just draw, paint or sculpt, (depending on what our assignment). I don't even have to listen. And if there's something important, Lizzy will tell me.

We no more then walk out of Art class before some guy just walks up to me, shove's a newspaper in my face, and say's "Would you like to buy a newspaper?". I was so startled that I immediately pulled a dollar out of my pocket and handed it to him. He walked away, smiling.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lizzy hit my arm, then just started looking at my with these disapproving eyes that burned in to my soul.

"I don't know. I was scared and confused. He just came out of know where." I looked away, someone caught my eyes.

"What are you talking about? I saw him do that to everyone, but no one else actually got one." I think she looked confused, but I wasn't sure because I was looking at the hottest guy I'd ever seen. He had dark brown hair, the fullest lips you'll ever see, and these beautiful, smoldering, torchered eyes that looked like he seen everything, and somehow, come back alive.

"Well I didn't see it. Hey, who's that guy?" We've been going here for over a month and I haven't seen him before. But if anyone would know who he is, it would be Lizzy; Elizabeth Walkman knew everyone. If anyone wanted to know anything about anyone, they would go to her. It's weird how much she knew. If anyone even whispered a secret, even just once, she would somehow hear it. It's like she spends all day stalking people. But that still doesn't explain how she could knows everyone's secret. It's not she can be in two places at once.

Anyways, she knew exactly who I was talking about without even looking. "His name is Eric Lee Palmer. He's lived here his entire life. He loves football, Science and English. He Is an A+ student, and is completely out of your league."

"Bitch." I said jokingly without even looking at her. I was still staring at him.

"Bastard." She said a little more serious than me, but still joking.

"How can I be a bastard if I'm a girl?" I looked up at her with a confused face. I thought the word "bastard" meant I was I male gay baby.

She looked at me confused, like I was stupid. "Bastard means you were born before your parents were married."

"Oh. Hey!" I was half angry because that was true. I was born before my parents were married. Sometimes when I'm angry I can't help but smile. And I was angry when I said that so she thought I was teasing. I have this fear that if I get angry enough and say some mean, will never be able to make up and I'll only have Maria as a friend and I don't want that because we aren't very close and it would get boring. So, I just played along and pretended like I really was teasing. I "smiled" and continued, "Well what should I do to get his attention?"

"Honestly, I would say just play it cool. With a guy like that you just gotta let him make his own move. He's the kind of guy who feels intimidated when someone else makes the first move, and is most likely to say no. so if you're ever going to have a shot with him, you just gotta wait."

"Fine." I was sad, but I figure that if I ask him out and he says yes then I'm gonna have to pick him and pay for the meal. I'm a little short in money at the moment and gas cost like four buck's now so…

"But-Lizzy stops me and says with a wide grin on her face, as we're about to walk past him-I would give him a look when we walk past him. Not too big of a smile. And don't be too noticeable. Just enough to make him notice you."

I try a few different faces, and finally she stops me. "That one! It's not too big, not to seductive, but not unnoticeable."

We start walking again.

We look around, but we can't find him anywhere. We stop.

I give her a look like _oh my god this is your fault_. And she gives me a look like _I'm so sorry_. We keep walking.

We go through the rest of our classes like usual, but didn't talk very much because I was still kind of upset and she didn't really know what to say without making me even more mad. I have a short temper.

At the end of the day, we walk back to our room. We ordered to small pizza's for dinner. Mine had olives and mushrooms and Lizzy had sausage, chicken and sardines.

When we're done, I hop into to bed, read a few chapters of "New moon, by Stephenie Meyer", and go to bed nostalgic and disappointed.


	3. the cafe

3. The café

I wake up at 10:30am to the sound of "that's what makes you beautiful" by One Direction on my alarm clock/radio. But today, instead of just hitting it to turn it off and hurting my hand, I full-on smacked it as hard as I could, knocking it off of the bedside table and leaving a huge bruse on my hand. I half screamed, waking Lizzy in a panic.

"Lucy! Are you okay?! What happened!" Elizabeth shouted.

"It's okay Lizzy, I'm okay. Just calm down." I said in as calm of a voice as a could, because I was still a little bit startled myself. "i just hit the alarm clock pretty hard and hurt my hand." I throw the blankets off of me and get up. I threw on my non bright colored cotton V-neck shirt that only covered up half of my stomach, some semi-dark blue jeans and dark black cowboy boots. And since it was October 18th, the middle of fall, I put on my thick black fur coat. I did this so fast that Lizzy hadn't even had a chance to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" she said quiet and dazed.

"I'm going to La Beanery." I said looking for my purse.

"What are you going to do there?" She said semi-angry.

"Well, since we don't have any food in the frig, I thought I might as well get some breakfast so I don't die. Do you want anything?" I said as I found my purse. I looked through it to see if it had something i wanted in it.

"Yeah. I want a medium hot chocolate and a warm apple strudel."

"Lizzy stop eating so unhealthy, it's gonna kill you. why don't you get something healthy like me. You could get a Saled or a veggie wrap or something."

"I think I'll stick to human food like normal people. Bye!" she stuck out her arms to hug me.

"Bye." I walk over to give her a hug, throw my purse over my shoulder, then leave.

As I'm walking to La Beanery, I see two men lifting a huge piano with a pulley and a rope. I see that the rope is about to break, but just as I'm about to comment on it, it breaks and is headed straight for a cat. I drop my purse and run towards it. Thank god it was falling from the 48 floor or else I wouldn't have had enough time to get the cat out without being crushed. I got up and handed the cat to its owner. She was so grateful that she gives me $15. I tried to decline the money and give it back to her, but she wouldn't hear of it. I gave her a huge smile, said thank you, and went on my way.

When I get to La Beanery I order a veggie wrap with no vinaigrette sauce, and a large white chocolate caramel Late with whipped cream. I pay the worker $11.88, grab a seat and wait for my stuff.

When my food is done, the worker walks over, with a huge creepy smile on his face, and sets the food and drink down on the table. I waited for him to walk away, but he just stood there, as if thinking of something to say. After about a minute i started to get annoyed and started to say something when he finally opened his mouth to say "Would you go on a date with me this Saturday night? Cause i have tickets to an art museum and-"

"I'm really flattered"-i interrupted him-"but i have a boyfriend, and i don't think he would take well to me being with another man so...sorry." I felt bad that I lied to him, but i really didn't want to go on a date with him. Not because of the way he looked-which was short, slightly heavier than the average man, slightly messy black hair that almost looked cute, bad, crooked teeth, and vaguely smelt of gasoline-but because i wasn't really looking for a boyfriend right now.

His smile slowly faded as he said "I understand" and walked away.

As he was leaving to go back behind the counter, I noticed that he had really deep, pretty blue eyes.

I let out a big sigh and riffled through my purse to pull out "New moon, by Stephenie Meyer", and started reading.

"You like vampires?" I had been reading for over an hour and was just getting to the part where Edward led Bella out to the woods to break up with her, when Eric Lee Palmer-AKA sexiest being to ever walk the planet-walked up to me. He walked over to rest his hands on the bars of the chair next to me.

"They aren't the worst things in the world." I look up to him while I put down my book,careful not to lose my page, with a huge smile on my face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are a lot of things that are worst then vampires. I mean, if they were real."

"How so?" My smile grew smaller. I didn't like talking about vampires very much because it embarrassed me, even though once you got me started, you couldn't shut me up. He turned the chair around and took a seat with the chair between his legs, and rested his head and hands on the bars on top of the chair.

"Well, people only think vampires are bad because they kill people. But they only kill what to them are animals. We eat animals. It's basically just because we, the humans, are the dominant species. That's why it matters. We think that we're the dominant species. When really, if vampires existed, they would be. Picture them as people. They hunt animals just like we do. If you killed a vampire they would be just as angry as we would be if they killed a human. Is this making any sense? Because, i'm not very good at talking in a way that anyone other than me understands."

He laughed-which made my smile grow full-blown again- and said "Yeah. It was a little hard, but i got it." We sat there for a little bit, and then he looked at me with eyes like he was waiting and said "continue" and made a hand gesture like men do when they open a door for a woman and and gesture for them to go inside.

I continued by saying "Vampires are only evil because they don't have what we call 'souls'. I believe that if you were to give them back their "soul" then they would be almost exactly like a human. Minus the blood drinking,"- he started laughing again and his smile was just so beautiful that I just couldn't help but smile and laugh to-"the super strength and the super speed."

"You sound like you don't believe in souls." He said once he got done laughing, and suddenly, his face was serious.

"I don't."

"Why?" He looked at me with confused eyes that for some reason, looked like he really wanted to know the answer.

"Because there's no proof. It's just something someone made up to explain why we do certain things."

"But you believe in vampires?"

"Well, not exactly. I believe in the hope and idea of vampires. But there's still no proof no, hard evidence that there is anything even like vampires out there."

"And why do you believe in the hope and idea of vampires?"

"Well, why do you want to talk about vampires so much?"

His face quickly shifted to a mixture of pain and holding back a laugh from an inside joke, and then smiling again "I'll answer that question this Thursday, here at 7:00."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" God, I hope he is. I know I said that I wasn't looking for a boyfriend right now-but hey, he found me. And it was almost impossible to say no to a face like that.

His smile got really big, and he kinda looked a little embarrassed as he said "Well if I was, what would you say?"

I jokingly looked like I was deeply considering it, even though I knew from the second he asked what the answer would be, and then finally said "yes"

He started getting up and said "Good. I'll pick you up at 6:50."

"Great" We looked at each other, both wearing huge smiles, and then he left. As he was leaving, I noticed he was about to look back at me, so I picked up my book and hid my face, not wanting him to see the mega excited and fear that had been growing since the second he started getting up, and was now a creepy stalker face.

Once he left i suddenly realized what just happened, since basically the whole time we were talking, I had been on auto-pilot, so only now was I understanding that me, Lucy Lucia, queen of the ugly mega dorks, was going on a date with Eric Lee Palmer, the hottest, most popular man in school.

Help me.


End file.
